Seals of Amber (Halloween Edition)
by Charmpanda
Summary: A collection of short stories within the Seals of Amber Universe


**Happily Halloween all! :)**

 **I've put together a bonus SOA series just for the spirit of the holiday! Enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Brotherly Quarrels**

Jack was giving Damian this pointed glare. He looked anything but happy, emerald green eyes narrowed and peach tinted lips pressed into a tight line. Which was another strange thing, seeing his clear alabaster countenance without makeup. That is, Damian was used to staring at him for hours without makeup ... when the two were on their way to bed. But the sunset shown through the large window behind him that it was quite far from Jack's absurdly late bed times. The inseparable pair were getting ready to go on a Halloween date with Rochelle and Pandore. Jack was going as a classy prince. He stood, a white gloved hand tipping his black hat as he scowled.

"Okay Jack," Damian huffed. The mattress jumped once he flopped on the bed, folding his hands in his lap. "Why are you giving me the I really hate you glare?" He quizzed with a skeptical tip of the head. A gesture Jack would've deemed too adorable had it not been that he was in his sassy state. He crossed his arms with a hmh, his burgundy locks flipping with the melodramatic head toss he displayed. Damian glanced down at his own costume. A sleek black suit over a clean white blouse. The shirt was tight, and maybe even a bit transparent. Looking at the black that painted his nails. He tapped his heeled leather boot once as he returned his gaze to Jack, a smirk dancing to his lips. "You mad because I let Pandore choose my costume this year?" He wondered.

"Duh!" Jack spat. He whipped around, his blue coat fluttering as he turned his back to Damian. The latter chuckled, "Jack you choose my costume every year. Pandore's my girlfriend now, so it's only fair I let her choose this year."

"Whether she's your girlfriend or not. You're still like **my** little brother." Jack declared. "My **little** brother." He added with a flicker of triumph lighting up his verdant eyes.

"Oh so we're playing it that way are we?" Damian sniffed, "It's better than being a girl."

"Oh, I wasn't aware girls had pe-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Damian interrupted, sliding off the bed. He headed for the door, "C'mon, let's go downstairs and see the others."

Jack followed with a begrudging stride to his step. "I'm not talking to you." He hissed as he trotted down the stairs, folding his arms over his chest.

"Jack, are you serious?" Damian grumbled with a toss of the head. Jack flounced past him without so much of a glance, flinging his burgundy hair back and brazenly expressing to Damian that he was in fact very serious. Damian blew a heavy exhale, his arms limply draping to his sides as he dragged himself after the sassy prince.

* * *

The pair's sweethearts were found in the kitchen, both chatting up a storm about the exciting date about to take place. Pandore sat at the kitchen table, her elbows propped on the table with her chin settled in her gloved hands. She had gone as a sexy tuxedo kitten this Halloween. A white scarf was tied around her neck, matching her white boots and gloves. She wore a short black dress, without so much as a strap for sleeves and backless. She had a set of black kitten ears as well. Rochelle had gone as a school girl. She had wanted to try the innocent look. A short-sleeved, white blouse. Black boots, a red plaid mini skirt, and a matching ascot. She had even pulled her coffee curls into a ponytail.

"Hey Ladies." Damian greeted as he and Jack entered the kitchen of Chris's mansion.

"Hi Damian!" Pandore chirped, her entire body lighting up at his presence. She epically failed at trying not to seem too eager as she leapt from her seat. Rochelle, whom was leaning against the back of Pandore's chair, offered a blithe wave.

"You look great." Damian complimented, bringing Pandore in for a hug and leaving a kiss at her forehead. Jack's snarl was inaudible but the scowl he pointed at Damian was more clear than day. Damian attempted an equally bitter glare, but Jack was trained in the fully developed art of _If looks could kill._ So Jack was left the victor. His lips curved into a smile as he approached Rochelle. "Hello My Good Lady." He beamed, pressing his hand to his chest and bowing like a genuine king.

"My Prince." Rochelle returned the grin, executing a curtsy.

"What's up with you and Jack?" Pandore questioned Damian, a hand resting on his chest.

"Nothing. He's just pissed cause I let you choose my outfit this year." Damian explained. Jack was quite willing to yell a "you bet I am," But was keen on ignoring Damian so he simply huffed. Pandore looked down. "Oh ... did I ruin your friendship?" She queried.

"Nah," Damian brushed off, scratching the back of his head. "He's just being playful. We have little squabbles like this daily, I always win." He added.

"What a lie." Jack rumbled under his breath. He got a laugh out of Rochelle, who gave him a friendly clap to the forearm.

"How bout we get goin." She declared.


End file.
